Icey Isle originated from a cross made by Peter S. Hesse in a controlled breeding program at Clearwater Nursery, 887 Mesa Rd., Nipomo, Calif. 98444, USA.
The female parent of Icey Isle was the commercial variety Splendor (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,225) and the male parent was Hopscotch (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,816). Icey Isle was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Peter S. Hesse in Nov. 1989, in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Icey Isle was accomplished in Jan. 1990, when vegetative cuttings were taken in a controlled environment at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif., by Peter S. Hesse.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Icey Isle are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Icey Isle has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day lenth.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in controlled environments at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif. Unrooted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5 inch pots and grown in a controlled environment under the natural temperature and day length prevailing in Jan. 1990 to March 1990.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Icey Isle which, in combination, distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat Capitulum Form.
2. Daisy Capitulum Type.
3. White fully expanded outer ray florets.
4. Yellow Daisy disc with green eye.
5. A diameter of 13.3 cm across the face of the capitulum.
6. Exceptional upright to spreading habit with an average of 3.0 breaks after a single pinch.
7. Flowering response is approximately 58 days from the start of short days.
8. Relatively easy to control plant height from bench such that the finished height will range from 40 to 45 centimeters depending on pot size and market requirements.